Symphony of the Rose
by Tsukiyomi Moto
Summary: Its a poem. The site doesn't seem to have a poem category so I put it under Anime xovers. It's a romance poem about two lovers fighting to meet again after being seperated by others jelous of their bond. Please read and Review!


The Symphony Dance of the White Rose Month

White rose petals

One falls,

Then two.

They circle as the sun and moon

In an endless dance.

Twirling and reaching

Only to be pulled away

at the last moment.

As slow as a falling leaf

and as quick as a song they circle.

Only shadows touch

and then they are cruelly

torn apart.

Their longing is as deep as the ocean,

and patience is running out.

The eyes of the pair are frantic,

The tips of their hands the touch,

Eyes light and hope is renewed.

That smile appeared on her face

still sad but happy in a way.

Three petals fall.

At the beacon of the composer

The musicians strike a new angry tune,

Intent on pulling the lovers apart.

Hands clasp unwilling to let go

but the pair are slowly torn.

The violins break, then the clarinet rusts.

The flute players smile,

their music soft then a crescendo of sound.

Clash the cymbals! The trumpets roar!

Four rose petals fall.

The chains loosen

the lovers are happy with excitement.

Then five petals fall.

The dancers leap closing in, around the lovers.

The chains rust and with

an echoing smash the fall to the ground!

Then the drum rips, and the harpsichord screeches

along with the dying piano.

The composer and musicians refuse to let up!

Some of the dancers fall away and the couple smiles defiant.

Six than seven petals fall and die.

Another crescendo,

the girl laughs, a pealing of bells

in this chaotic musical world!

The cello` s die with a sickening sound

and the wood rots away.

O, how angry the dancers are with the composer

and musicians!

The flutes blast again along with the fife.

Then the music roars like a lion!

Eight petals fall with the rose.

The trees of green and brown sway with

the wind.

Then the sun as bright as gold smiles.

The white roses that circlet he stone dais sway,

in the laughing wind and music.

Nine petals fall from this dancing white rose,

onto the green grass and the age old stone

with its bold beautiful colors not at all worn.

Ten petals fall.

The xylophones explodes outward,

their keys clanking to the floor!

The lovers are only focused on each other,

as happy as can be.

The pair` s clothes of Victorian and jewel are glinting,

in the light.

The other performers are jealous, of the lovers.

How silly they are!

Twilight appears and with it the moon.

On his clear starlit night,

the dance still continues .

Eleven petals descend.

The pair leaps and bounds,

out of place with the others,

happy and free .

Finally seven of the burnt out performers leave.

The man laughs this time.

His heart belongs only to one!

Then surprise, more musicians!

The lovers sigh but are unresigned.

Still glittering once again they are separated,

like to prisoners.

But this time the separation is different!

Neither of the lovers are sad!

They are both undeniably happy!

The lovers are happy because they know they

will dance again.

Twelve than thirteen petals give way.

The tempo is 1,2,3,4 than 1,2,3,4, in this

seemingly endless dance.

The woman is smiling and the man is smirking.

She looks over a silver haired shoulder

and dares the composer, with defiant alacian eyes.

Fourteen petals fall.

The composer is furious!

He waves his stick in the air, like a hawk chasing

after its prey.

But who in this game is predator and quarry?

Fifteen petals fall and in their place fifteen

new roses sprout.

When the pair rejoins as partners in the dance

the music tries to pull them, but they are strong together.

The blond haired man stands firm and steady, through

this waltz.

Sixteen and seventeen petals sway and fall.

With a horribly indescribable sound, a whole section

of instruments collapse!

Eighteen, nineteen, and twenty.

The bassoons falter as well

and they make a horrific sound!

As before, the flutes break away

and strike up an entirely different tune!

The composer is losing control, of

everything!

As before and again more petals are lost,

twenty-one petals.

It is night than day and day than night.

Still faithful the lovers weave; sun and moon in hand.

Twenty-two, twenty-three, and twenty-four petals

have left and are in the wind .

There are no weeds in this farie land.

In the beginning there were only white roses,

but now there are so many flowers!

There are tons of flowers, many of the likes

that humans have never seen!

There are Narcissus, Tulips, Daffodils,

Orchids, Chrysanthemum, and so much

more!

Along with the flowers instead of just oak there is

ebony, cherry blossoms, and much more!

The violas smash with a thud!

Twenty-five, twenty-six, and twenty-seven trees

and flowers sprout.

Excitement fills the air!

The last of the instruments die with a bang!

In a dress of rainbow the woman is caught by her lover,

in a suit of colors.

It is that day, that time they know!

The trees grow and the flowers are waiting.

The world seems to hold its breath and

the sun and moon eclipse!

The flowers shoot into bloom and t then he

composer smashes his stick!

The loyal flute players have never given up!

Thirty petals have fallen from the white

rose in this symphony dance in this

long month.

The dance ends, at last they could meet

and be together; the sun and moon.

White rose petals fall, their love is eternal and

nothing can pull them apart.

Neither of the two had ever given up on one another,

they had never lost hope.

There is a lesson here daring to dream is daring to

live and hope…


End file.
